The Fenton Dimesionizer 1 of 24
by thebestAUTHOR
Summary: A new invention of the Fentons, the Fenton Dimensionizer, designed to get the ghost boy out of there way by transporting him to a different dimension every 3 days, and Danny seems to be making friends with his new pals, but there's just 1 little glitch...
1. Chapter 1

My new story ideas

**The Fenton Dimensionizer Summary: **(a never ending 24 story saga) about a new invention of the Fentons, the Fenton Dimensionizer, designed to get the ghost boy out of there way by transporting him to a different dimension every 3 days, and Danny seems to be making friends with his new pals, but there's just 1 little glitch...

Basically this fic is the start to a "Never ending 24 story saga" of which Danny gets hit by one of his parents inventions, designed to transport him to a different dimension every 3 days. (Meaning the other dimensions are crossovers with other shows.) And like I said in the summary like I said, there is just one little glitch, he's forced to reveal his secret to that dimension at the end of every 3 days, or be stuck there forever! Not to mention Danny's parents worried sick over Danny is…

Anyways, this chapter is an Introduction really, not an actual chapter. So, I'm going to be introducing what's going to happen in each story, and which show it's going to be a crossover with. Okay, let's go on,

Story 1: How it all Began (this one) this story is just kind of like one HUGE prologue describing how it all happened. How Danny got hit, how he reacts, and pretty much all you need to know to understand this 24 story saga.

Story 2: Come along with the Longs, this story is a crossover with American Dragon Jake Long.

Story 3: Fairly Odd Phantom, this story is a crossover with Fairly Odd Parents.

Story 4: Hannah Montana, come on, this one is _**too **_obvious.

Story 5: Phantom of the Future, this story is a crossover with Phil of the Future.

Story 6: Smart Fenton, this story is a crossover with Smart Guy.

Story 7: That's so Danny: this story is a crossover with that's so Raven.

Story 8: Phantom in the house: This story is a crossover with Cory in the house.

Story 9: Life with a Phantom: Sequel to life with Derek.

Story 10: the weekenders, come on, this one is _**too **_obvious.

Story 11: The Phantom of Bikini Bottom, This story is a crossover with Spongebob Squarepants.

Story 12: Mission Phantom, This story is a crossover with Kim Possible.

Story 13: The Emperor's new Phantom, This story is a crossover with The emperor's new school.

Story 14: Phantom 101, This story is a crossover with Zoey 101.

Story 15: Phantom of Waverly Place, This story is a crossover with Wizards of Waverly Place.

Story 16: Ned's Declassified Ghosts survival guide, crossover with Ned's Declassified School survival guide.

Story 17: Phineas, Ferb and Fenton, This story is a crossover with Phineas and Ferb.

Story 18: Wayside Phantom, This story is a crossover with Wayside school.

Story 19: Phantom Patrol, This story is a crossover with Prank Patrol.

Story 20: Phantom, meet the Robinsons, crossover with meet the Robinsons.

Story 21: Jimmy Phantom, This story is a crossover with Jimmy Newtron.

Story 22: Phantom's Recess, This story is a crossover with Recess.

Story 23: A series of ghostly events, this story is a crossover with A series of unfortunate events.

Story 24: And so it ends, self explanatory.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody, it's me again, thebestAUTHOR. Incredibly sorry to dissapoint, but I have some bad news for you. (at least for the people wanting THIS story to be continued. You see, I already have a lot of stories started right now, and I think I should finish up my other ones before continuing this one. (I chose to take a break on this one because this is the one I am having most trouble writing.) Please note that it WILL be continued, it will just be on hiatus for a while, and when I say a while I mean what is probably going to be a VERY long time. Im not sure when that time might be, but I do know that the more reviews I get the faster it will happen. Again, sorry to dissapoint, but I hope this still encourages you to review. Make sure not to miss my minuature story at the bottom.**

**Once upon a time there was this button, and it said review, ... and, ... I think you know where this is going. **

**If you dont... Good luck to ya. **

**Oh, and if you can think of any ideas you want to see done for the story, tell me and I might just use them.**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE! Constructive criticism accepted. **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, just wanted to give you a heads up, I'm going to make a new fic that I think you guys might enjoy, make sure to check it out. It's called, the DP trivia challenge. (I've seen somebody do something along the lines of this kind of fic before, but I'm not sure who it was or what show it was for.) I'm definetly not copying anything but I'm using this idea. So if there's anybody that has complaints to that kind of fic, and thinks mine is too similar to there's, I'll delete it quickly.

So... the point of the thing is, the first 20 reviewers for the first chapter get to participate in the challenge. Each couple of days after that there is an update with a whole bunch of DP trivia questions you have to answer in a review. The person who got the most answers wrong is eliminated, and if there is a tie for most answers wrong, well, you'll just have to wait and see to find out. (If that ever happens.) Another copy of the rules will be posted inside, so make sure to look. And remember, 20 people have to review untill it starts. If you are one of the 20, and you don't review between the time it took me to post 1 chapter and the next, you'll automatically be eliminated, so make sure you keep the story on your story alerts!

Hm... what praytell will the winner recieve? A job well done that's what. LOL, jk.

the winner will recieve a sneak peak at what's going to happen next, in one of my stories, of their choosing!

So hurry up and review that, you don't want to miss being in the top 20.

For this chapter of this story, you can also review. Tell me if you have any questions about the DP trivia challenge.

Till then,


End file.
